1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to, among other things, wellbore tubular running systems; tubular handling apparatus for such systems; casing running tools; and methods of their use.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of wellbore tubular running systems, including, but not limited to, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,443,241; 6,637,526; 6,691,801; 6,688,394; 6,779,599; 3,915,244; 6,588,509; 5,577,566; 6,315,051; and 6,591,916; and in U.S. Applications Pub. Nos. 2005/0098352, May 12, 2005; and 2006/0249292, Nov. 29, 2006—all said patents and applications incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
The prior art discloses a variety of tubular handling apparatuses, including but not limited to, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,527,493; 6,920,926; 4,878,546; 4,126,348; 4,458,768; 6,494,273; 6,073,699; 5,755,289; and 7,013,759, all incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
Certain prior tubular running systems and methods using them require controlled manipulation of a tubular through a rig V-door area using rope(s) and/or a tailing arm; stabbing board operations and other necessary manual handling of tubulars; the use of power tongs for certain functions; a relatively large number of personnel with associated expenses and stand-by costs; and a separate single joint elevator to be mated with a running tool system.